For a given input value $b$, the function $g$ outputs a value $a$ to satisfy the following equation. $a-7=3(b+2)$ Write a formula for $g(b)$ in terms of $b$. $g(b)=$
Explanation: $g(b)$ expresses $a$ as a function of $b$. To arrive at a correct formula, all we have to do is solve the equation for $a$. $ \begin{aligned}a-7&=3(b+2)\\\\ a&=3(b+2)+7\\\\ a&=3b+13\end{aligned}$ Therefore, this formula expresses $a$ as a function of $b$ : $ g(b)=3b+13$